Bella and Edwards relationship:Whats up with that?
by tortgirl
Summary: The Forks night time news show does a show on Edward and Bella's relationship, this is pretty much the journey of Melissa Freally and getting her story on them. With cameo's from group therapy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and Edwards relationship, what's up with that?**

**Chapter one: Bella and Edwards pre-interview.**

**AN: Hello all, this is my new fic and it's set in a kind of weird format so I'm going to explain, it's the interview for the Forks night time news show, now if you read group therapy you know about this already, but if not here's the explanation.**

**The Forks night time news show is doing a story on Bella and Edward, each chapter will be in interview format, like a transcript of what happened, the final chapter will be the show. This first chapter is the reporter Melissa Freally pre-interviewing Bella and Edward, the following will be her interviewing the family and even their therapist.**

regular is diologue

**bold is me**

_italic is actions_

underline is Melissa's notes.

**The pre-interview**

**by**

**Melissa Freally**

Melissa: Hello, Bella. Hello, Edward.

I'm Melissa Freally.

Bella and Edward: Hi.

Melissa: Let's start with you, Edward how do you explain your relationship?

Edward: Well, Melissa, Bella is the love of my existence, when she breathes I breathe...

Melissa: When she eats you eat.

Edward: Haha. No.

Melissa: You said that a little darkly, Edward. Did I hit a nerve?

Edward: No, we just don't eat together.

Melissa: Okay, you Bella how are you with Edward?

_Bella starts twitching when I ask her this question_

Melissa: Are you okay?

Bella: What?

Edward: She's a little nervous.

Melissa: I understand.

Bella: I'm okay, um...I'm great with Edward he completes me.

Use of Jerry Mcguire seems corny to most but she looks like she means it.

Melissa: How sweet, now Edward how did you propose?

_The lovely couple look at each other, in a way that it makes them look like they don't want to share._

Edward: Well...

Bella: Um, you see...it's a long story.

I'll get it out of the sister, she looked like a blabber.

Melissa: How do you feel about being on camera?

_Bella's already sollem face dropped even more._

Bella: Um...

Edward: It's seems...er..fun.

_Okay._

Melissa: How did you two meet?

Bella: Well you see, we were biology partners.

Edward: We didn't really like each other.

Bella: Only we really did.

Edward: Oh yeah.

Bella: And then we just sort of...happened.

Edward: It happened in a meadow.

_I coughed._

They did it in a meadow, a meadow?

Melissa: You- er- consumated your love in a meadow before you were even a couple.

_They looked confused, but for some reason he laughed._

Edward: No, no, we didn't...er...consumate it. We...proclaimed it.

This is rather really weird or really romantic, I can't tell which, and what is so funny that this guy can't stop laughing?

Melissa: What did you do exactly? Put Edward +Bella on a tree.

_And he laughs again._

Edward: No.

Bella: We told each other we loved each other.

Melissa: Before you even went out?

Bella: Technically it could be considered a date.

Melissa: So after one date you loved each other.

Was it a love at first sight thing?

Bella: Ha! No.

_I saw him give her a look._

Edward: as we said, we didn't like each other.

Melissa: My head hurts.

Edward and Bella: It's complicated.

I'm going to uncomplicate things, next stop Alice Cullen.

**So that was chapter one, I should have chapter two up soon, I'm sorry if it wasn't funny enough this was just a starter the next one will be better. Please review:)**


	2. Alice

**Interview of Alice Cullen**

**By**

**Melissa Freally**

Melissa: Hello, Alice it's a pleasure.

_(her eyes bug out of her head)_

Alice: You have no idea, the first things first.

Do you want every dirty detail on Edward and Bella's relationship?

This is going to be easier than I thought.

Melissa: Yes I do.

Alice: Good.

Okay so here's the thing:

Bella, is little miss plain-plain whiner baby.

She won't let me do anything remotley interesting.

I wanted to preform with my wedding ban the AAV's.

_(She handed me her card)_

Alice: She freaked out, I mean seriously, I preformed love shack and she had a meltdown.

It was in our old thereapist office. By the way you should really see her, she's got so much dirt on them it's ridiculous. Anyway, so we did great and total freakout.

And don't get me started on Edward. Uber-prude.

Seriously they are Uber-prude man and freak out girl.

Worst super heroes ever.

Alice: Anyway, we're preforming anyway, but not love shack.

Although I totally plan to give an emberrasing drunken toast to the "happy couple".

Melissa: Why is Edward a prude.

_(she takes a long sigh and them smiles in a frightening way)_

Alice: Well, he's still a virgin, I mean so is she but come on.

Anyway, she practically attacked him and he said that he wanted to wait until marrige.

I'm trying really hard not to laugh right now, I must see this therapist, she must have his weird imasculate illness on file.

Melissa: Wow.

Alice: I know, right?

Melissa: How did he propose?

Alice: Oh that was when she attacked him, why do you think he proposed, well he was going to do it anyway. They do love each other. Although my love totally pwns their's.

Melissa: Right.

Alice: Hell to the yeah.

Melissa: How did they meet?

Alice: Oh honey, you see it happened like this:

Bella: Oh look he's so gorgeous and god like.

Edward: smells good, must stay in control.

Bella: (taunt, taunt, taunt)

Edward:(brute, brute, brute)

Bella: I love you!

Edward: I love you too!

And that's what happened.

I wonder what's she's on. And if she'll give me some.

Melissa: Okay then, well can I have the name of the therapist.

Alice: Of course.

_(a weird look goes upon her face, like evil plotting)_

Alice: Eleanor Hamstred.


	3. Eleanor

**Eleanor Hamstred's interview in Forks psychiatric hospital**

**by**

**Melissa Freally**

Melissa: Hello, Doctor Hamstred.

Eleanor: Hello.

Melissa: I looked you up, and I heard that you actually stayed here for a while after you treated the Cullens. How ironic that you work here now.

Eleanor: Yes, it is. I don't want to talk about that now.

Melissa: Right, well can you tell me anything about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

_(Eleanor looked like she was about to speak but a mumbling patient interupted us.)_

Mumbling patient: I don't want to listen to anymore pink floyd.

Eleanor: You have to if you want to get over your dementia!

_(the patient ran away)_

Eleanor: Where were we?

Melissa: Bella and Edward.

Eleanor: Right. Co-dependent at a frightening level, it's rather sick.

Melissa: Didn't Bella attak you once?

Eleanor: Yes she did, but I'm over that. I'm perfectly normal, which she is not.

Melissa: Would you say that she is mentally unstable?

Eleanor: I don't know, ask their real therapist, I was only their's for a few months.

The little one lied.

Melissa: Who is this therapist?

Eleanor: Rosemund A. Finkly-Spellman.


	4. Rosemund

**Rosemund**

Rosemund: So you're the TV lady?

Melissa: Yes.

Wow, she's sharp.

Rosemund: But why are you here to see me?

_(Rolls eyes)_

Melissa: I want to get the nasty on Edward and Bella.

Rosemund: I see, well I can't really help you. I mean it's all confidential.

Melissa: Can you make just one exception?

Rosemund: No, but I can tell you one thing that's pretty interesting.

Melissa: what?

She's going to spill!!

Rosemund: A few months ago the whole Cullen family was arrested for piracy.

Melissa: They sold bad quality CD's?

Interesting but not what I expected.

Rosemund: No, like they pretended to be pirates and tried to steal a boat, you see it in the police report.

Now that's juicy.

Melissa: Is there anything else that you can tell me?

Rosemund: If you want something interesting to happen on your broadcast play the song loveshack. It makes Bella crazy.

MUahahahahahahahaha

Melissa: I'll remember that. Thank you.


End file.
